Ms Sunshine
by DoRKeTTe
Summary: Sakura came to China to look for her mother. There, she crosses paths with Syaoran Li who offers his generosity, but gets moodier than a preggy woman or a girl PMS-ing. Can living and working together help them understand each other more?RR
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the CCS characters. I don't own half of the plot, but everything else goes to my credit.

"**You always tell me of my debt to you! My food, my clothing, my tampon, even the air that I breathe!"-Kinomoto, Sakura. "I'm not giving you back your passport until you pay me!"-Li, Syaoran. Slightly based on the Filipino movie, "Bcoz of You."**

**Chapter One**

"All right you guys, that's enough for today. We might actually perform perfectly next week!" The group scattered around the place, grateful that they can finally go home. They can actually go home an hour ago, but their boss made them stay until they mastered their performance. "I'll see you guys on Monday!"

"Finally! And I thought I was going to cancel my date with Yukina," spoke one of them to his co-worker who seemed to be uninterested to whatever he is talking about. All of them have the same thing in their mind. To get out of there and rest until their sore muscles healed.

Two people out of them stayed behind though as they were busy packing up their things and tried to get a good position to carry the precious costumes they would be wearing with their performance. They would be performing a cultural dance in front of tourist audiences next week. It was a bunch of old-fashioned Chinese outfits made out of silk, most likely taken from unsuspecting silkworms a long time ago.

"Be very careful of those," warned a young man to his co-worker. His golden brown eyes closely following every move of the young lady next to him through some strands of chocolate hair that fell on his face, expecting her to mess up.

Not hearing a word he's saying, she stuff the costumes into her arms carelessly. Furiously, he pulled out the earpiece of her mp3 player as she turned to him angrily with a questioning face. "Hey, what's the deal?"

"I said, be careful of those!" he repeated, louder this time even if she doesn't have the headphones on her ear now. On the other hand, she turned away and grumbled to herself.

"And I bet you're adding that to your list," she said and continued to stuff the costumes hastily. After she was done, she started to walk toward the parking lot with him closely following behind her also carrying costumes, but more than she is carrying. "Why can't you be lenient?"

"Adding to my list?" he quoted her. "Listen here, just because I'm keeping a list that doesn't mean I put all your mistakes as a debt. But you are actually right, this could go to my list. And don't even bet because you will be getting your betting money from me anyway."

She turned back to look at him with an infuriated face as she sighed making some strands of her hair that was falling on her cheek to blow in the air. "Jerk," she said, but he heard it clearly.

"Whatever" he replied and started to get his keys out of his jean pocket. It was impossible for him to do so as both of his hands are full or things. He continued to try and get it in the most possible ways, but to no avail. It was quite odd for everybody to see him in this action. She stopped walking and turned to him. As soon as she caught sight of him trying to get his car keys, a questioning face appeared replaced her old one.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Fishing," he sarcastically said and it wouldn't be obvious to anybody who heard him but didn't see what he is doing by the way of his tone. "I'm trying to get my car keys, obviously!"

"Let me help you with that," she volunteered, quite hyper to help a citizen in need. As she walked toward him, he busied himself to try and get his keys again, being the prideful person that he is. She sighed at how he gets stubborn as a mule. Couldn't have a nerve to ask anybody for help.

He gave up when he realized she was just a footstep away from him and thought that this would get to nowhere anyway if he acts pigheaded all night long. Besides, this girl wouldn't give up asking him if she could help. "You will take off 20 from my debt by helping you, okay?" she asked nicely, but deep down he knows that she will be an untamed beast when he refuses.

"Five," he haggled as she came nearer.

"Seventeen," she countered back.

"Seven."

"How 'bout fifteen?"

She already felt for his pockets to find his car keys and he was slightly startled by that. What a stupid girl! Here he was, thinking that she would help him by taking some of the costumes he is carrying to have a free hand to look for _his_ car keys in _his_ pocket himself, but I guess she was just too damn idiotic. It's just like she wanted to get a hold of him or something. Perverted girl!

But by just looking at her, she was nowhere near thinking of that. He stared at how her copper colored hair swayed with the nightly wind and how- His thoughts were interrupted as she started jingling the car keys in front of his face. "Yoohoo! Li, Syaoran are you still there?"

"Huh?" he looked so lost for a moment there which his companion preferred to more than his usually grumpy expression, but life hasn't been going what she wants lately. "Well? What are you waiting for? I can't open that car with all of this!"

"Oh, right," she scampered toward the driver's side and opens the car door. Let me say, the car is pretty old. It is a must to throw it in a museum immediately. It's a red old model of a Beatle Volkswagen. It looks polish, but who knows if it breaks down in the middle of the road. She went to the passenger's side to open it and carelessly dumped the costumes in the back before Syaoran could even warn her.

"Didn't even say a small thank you," she muttered under her breath, but again Syaoran heard it. It was impossible for her to say anything in Chinese that he couldn't hear or understand. It's like his ears are everywhere.

"Why would I say thank you when I'm the one who is giving you a ride home?" he gruffly asked as he also put the costumes he is carrying on the back of the car, gently.

"Don't tell me you giving me a ride home would also be added on your list?" she asked looking aghast. She childishly stuck her tongue out at him while he was facing the other way.

"Then I won't tell you," was his smart aleck response. The next thing they knew, they were on a glaring contest as they stared at each other from the other side of the car over the red roof of it. It was until they heard a car engine start that broke off the glaring contest. They haven't realized that they were the few ones left on the parking lot and that car was the last one before them.

"Oh my bad, thank very much then Li-san for giving me a ride home. Considering that I live…" she replied dramatically, putting a hand above her heart. "… the SAME place that you do!"

And after yelling at him, she got into the car and slammed the door, hard. She grinned to herself knowing that he hates that every time she does it. He got inside the car too and started the engine and the car made an awful sound. You could just imagine how an antique car sounds like. Very, uh… noisy.

Syaoran rolled his eyes her way and she just turned away in return, purposely flipping her hair on doing so. It was a quiet ride home, but he stole some glances every now and then to the girl on the passenger's side. She on the other hand didn't look at his way for the rest of the ride as she propped her right elbow on the car window and stared at the streets.

**To be continued… **(that is if every single one of you who reads this reviews)

**Author's Note: **Alrite for everyone of u hu actually watched the movie. Dis fic is just the Sandara/Hero part, mk? And when I said 'slightly', I really meant slightly. I'm adding a lot of things in here. "Bitin na bitin ako sa movie!" so yesh, I decided to make my own dream Sandara/Hero ficcie in the CCS section. Whelps, review if u want more, that is. Thank you so much for taking ur time reading this N if u won't mind plz. Review. Take note dat this is just like a test if people will rily like it, so mind u i'm not putting all of the plot on the first chappie. maybe if i get decent review, then the next chap would be long. sorry if i sound demanding...


	2. Happy Valentines

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CCS characters and anything that has somehow got to do with "Bcuz of U", but the rest in absolutely mine.**

Summary: Sakura came to China to look for her mother who she once thought is dead. There, she crosses paths with Syaoran Li who offers his generosity, but most times grumpy. He would soon find that money isn't everything to survive this world, but also a special someone to be with.

Chapter Two

Syaoran turned the steering wheel as he parallel parked the car on one of the parking spaces outside next to the apartment buildings. There are only few cars that looks really expensive, but all of them looks decent nonetheless compared to is car. He looked at his right side to see that the lady next to him was in deep slumber. His eyes turned soft taking sight of her peaceful form.

"Hey! Wake up!" But he doesn't really care. Even if she looks like the Philsburry mascot that seems fun to poke at. Before she could open her eyes, her perfect eyebrows furrowed displeased.

"What now?"

"Well, we arrived here minutes ago and as far as I enjoy staying here in the cold, unnervingly quiet parking lot I think I might just sadly get over it and go on with life," he said as he started with the costumes.

Sakura on the other hand was just getting busy with yawning and stretching a few arm muscles. Her hair was a little bit messy and her eyes is kind of puffy. Before she could get out of the car, he was already half his way to the apartment unit with just a few clothes in his arms.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Sakura shouted once she saw the remaining costumes on the back of the car that she was supposed to carry. It is quadruple the size of what she carried before and double the size of the amount she could carry.

And as always, he heard what she said. "How can I open the door without a fee hand then?" he retorted as he unlock the gate of the building. Syaoran looked back only to see her walking wobbly trying to balance all the stuff piled up in her arms, her face hidden beneath them all. "Tsk, tsk, be very careful. If you drop those on the filthy ground then I will have to add that to my list, don't I?"

Sakura growled in return as she tried to see where she is heading. He just loves to torture her, doesn't he? Once she paid all her debt to him, she's getting out of the country as fast as she can. There is a story behind the fact that she is staying here in Beijing, China and ended up with Mr. Grumpy here.

When she found out that her mother who she thought died when she was born is actually alive and is somewhere here in Beijing, she packed up all her things without any second thoughts and boarded the plane. She left her father a note while he was on a trip to Africa, being an archeologist that he is.

Sakura didn't see a small trash can on her way and accidentally tripped over it, with the costumes in her arms. Syaoran watched the whole thing with a look of dreadfulness across his face. "No!" he shouted, but of course him screaming that won't do nothing. He tried to break her fall, but he had second thoughts about it mind you.

It would be really bad to get the costumes dirty, but then it would be very entertaining for him to see this young lady here to fall flat on her face. Eh, laundry soap is not that expensive. Then he changed his mind again, imagining the angry look on his boss' face when there would be few dirt marks left because of using a very cheap detergent to wash it. So yes, it was too late when he tried to save the costumes, not Sakura.

Fortunately for her though, the clothes prevented her from hitting her face on the cold, hard asphalt. With the costumes between her face and the cement floor, she almost wanted to stay in that position because she was still half-sleepy. But then a hand grab her forcefully from the ground and fireworks sparked.

"I told you to not get them dirty you stupid girl!" Syaoran scolded her. After pulling her up, he immediately pick up the costumes that Sakura fell upon on.

"Are you okay Sakura? Yes, I'm fine," Sakura muttered to herself, dusting her jeans. She checked to see if she got any injuries while he was busy admonishing and picking up the costumes. Syaoran continued to mutter her flaws as she started to pick up some costumes herself.

His voice was once again blocked when she turned on her mp3 player, intending to block his preaching. "You've been here for two weeks and you haven't learn anything yet! You should act more like a lady, your out of school for crying out loud! You are such a klutz."

When Syaoran heard her humming a tune, he looked back to see her doing anything near paying attention to him. He just frowned and if his looks could burn, Sakura's mp3 player would be in ashes by now. Opening the gate before Sakura's little mishap, it was easy for him to get in instead of having the need to still open the gate. He didn't bother holding the door for the young lady on his heels that the iron gate almost slammed on her delicate face.

She acted as thought nothing happened and started singing with her mp3. Syaoran didn't really understand it because it was on full Japanese. He was afraid that she might be too loud and get the homeowners disrupted. Then she started to hit the high notes of the song and even though he couldn't understand a single word in the lyrics, he came into the conclusion that this girl could not sing.

"Hey shut up if you don't want to rain," Syaoran commented and pulled off the earpiece just like he did so awhile ago. And as he suspected, there was one guy who told them to shut up from his apartment unit. A tint of red appeared on the Japanese girl's face upon hearing this. She couldn't really hear her own voice when she was singing because of the earpiece. If she said that out loud, Syaoran would have said that, that was the lamest excuse ever made in the history of bad singing.

They finally arrive in their humble abode, with their beds waiting to be slept at. Sakura got inside first and threw the costumes to the couch and threw herself next to it. Syaoran placed the costumes he was holding on top of the other costumes next to Sakura gently and went straight to the small kitchen to check what's on the refrigerator.

The leftovers there are mostly spoiled, he took notice of their weird color. "The food there was spoiled," Sakura said from the couch. Syaoran didn't reply, but simply threw them on the trash. There was only one option now and they are in complete hunger. He could even hear Sakura's stomach grumble from the living room.

He checked for the number of the pizza delivery and took the telephone from it's cradle. Syaoran punched the numbers and a cool voice greeted him on the other line. On the living room, Sakura was already asleep, getting some of the costumes squashed in the process. Today has really been tiring for them. Going to work since six o'clock this morning to show some tourist around Beijing and spending five hours learning the traditional dance routine non-stop is like a suicide.

You wouldn't expect from an apartment like that for him to have the furniture inside it. All of them look like they are on high quality and must have been bought with a pretty large sum of money, Syaoran worked hard for. He leisurely sat on the other couch and turned on the TV which is in an average side, not to small or not too big.

The young man flipped the channels, and tried to find a good show to watch and a game was on, so he stopped there. He only watched about the first three minutes of it when he too, dozed off. Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang obviously the pizza guy is there.

Sakura woke up from the sound of the doorbell, but Syaoran remained sound asleep on the couch. The young woman looked around in confusion only to hear the doorbell ring again. She remembered Syaoran talking to the phone ordering pizza so she thought it might be the pizza guy. Sakura caught sight of the cash on the coffee table and had the idea that it might be the money to pay for the pizza so she took it and went outside.

Five minutes later, Sakura came back inside with a box of pizza on her hand and an unbelievingly expression on her face. Syaoran was still fast asleep and somebody scored on the game while the crowd went wild. The young lady couldn't believe the pizza guy flirted with her over the fact that she as looking very horrible tonight. Probably one of her most horrible appearances ever.

She shook the thought and turned off the TV, since no one is really watching the game. Sakura sighed loudly and after she placed the pizza on the table, she went to Syaoran room to get one of his blankets. Reappearing on his bedroom door, she looked at Syaoran sleeping and smiled to herself.

She placed the green blanket over his form gently. Sakura folded both of her hands above her chest and stared at his face. 'You're cute, but very grumpy,' she thought mentally and blew out some air making some strands of her hair blow to the side.

Next Day

Syaoran woke up with the smell of pancakes in the air. He also noticed the smell of chocolate, so he thought it might be a chocolate chip pancake. Did he mention chocolate are his favorite? He groggily opened his eyes beneath his chestnut colored bangs and heard a melodious voice. So far from that voice that tried to hit a high note of a Japanese song last night, he added.

"Good morning!" she said in Cantonese , this time without that funny Japanese accent. Wow, he dare say she is getting good in the language. He noticed his blanket over him and tried to remember if he took it from his room himself last night.

Syaoran felt a little sore and took note that sleeping while sitting is not the best idea ever. Sleeping in the living room wasn't a good idea to begin with. He turned his head to feel his sore neck and saw Sakura behind the kitchen counter, washing her hands. He followed her movements and realized that she's the one cooking pancakes. And here he was thinking that the smell is coming from the room next door. Thank goodness he woke up before she catches something on fire.

"Since when do you cook? You don't know how to cook," Syaoran asked as he got up. He walked towards the kitchen and Sakura pointed the spatula directly to him.

"Well yeah, all I know is to cook pancakes and instant noodles," Sakura replied lamely. "But who cares! Stand back and let me do all the cooking. Go breathe somewhere, but not in the kitchen!" He saw the possessive fire in her emerald eyes making him run away from his own territory.

"Okay…" he said unsurely and decided to take a bath to ease his sore muscles.

"Good thinking! Go take a shower while the master do her thing," Sakura's voice called out when she saw him shut the bathroom door. It was fifteen minutes later when Syaoran reappeared on the bathroom door, enough time for the master (Sakura) do her thing (cook pancakes).

She was busy preparing the small table when she turned to talk to Syaoran. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," she apologized when she caught sight of Syaoran half naked, only a towel covered his waist down. He wouldn't have realized that she saw him like that if she didn't apologized out loud.

Sakura turned back around towards her tasks and Syaoran went to his bedroom to change. Sakura was left there, very red in the face. She had never seen him in just that for the two weeks she's been living here and never planned to see him like that to begin with.

Fortunately, Sakura recovered before Syaoran appeared again, now fully cloth. "Whoa, Kinomoto, you sure know how to set up a table." Syaoran knew that everything was rightfully in place because most of his life he's been eating on a table always well arranged with delicious food filled the whole table area.

But of course his roommate here doesn't know that because he never told his history to her. Unknown to him, Sakura hasn't told her whole life story to him yet. All he knows is that she is in search of her mother here in Beijing.

"Why thank you," she smiled brightly at him and took a sit. Syaoran also did and they started savoring the taste of their delicious breakfast. Nobody spoke at first, afraid that they might ruin a peaceful moment again. Somehow, every time they say something one would blow off and start a never ending argument.

"This is really good," Syaoran dared to start a conversation. "So what's with the cooking thing?"

"Oh, this is 500 off my debt to you," Sakura said normally. "So? How much do I still owe you?"

Syaoran was about to go against this, but thought not to completely ruin the conversation right away. "I have to check my list after we finish breakfast," was his polite reply. They haven't said anything for the next five minutes again.

"Do you know what day today is?" Sakura asked after taking a sip from her orange juice.

"No, what is it?" Syaoran replied in a civilized manner.

"St. Valentines Day," Sakura brightly said. Syaoran replied with a small 'oh' and started to drink from his glass of juice also. "Li-kun, will you be my valentine?"

As soon as those words clicked on his mind, he immediately started to choke. This girl is very unpredictable and very much don't like that. What is she trying to do? Kill him? Sakura rushed to his side, giving him assistance, but he put his arm by his side motioning that he wants her anywhere but near him.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she watched him redeem himself. "Gomen nasai," she started blabbing in Japanese which Syaoran didn't understand and started bowing her head down.

Syaoran finally recovered and the sight of Sakura saying something in Japanese and bowing kept playing on his mind, thinking he had seen her do this before, but doesn't remember where and when. "I'm fine," he assured her, but she still had that guilty expression on her face.

When he noticed that she was trying ask the same question that made him choke again, he stopped her. " And the answer is a no to your question" Sakura's guilty expression turned to a disappointed one.

After getting ready for work, they started their way to the historical museum. They would be showing the tourist around the museum today and this is probably the most boring part of the job. They planned to dry clean the costumes tomorrow since they have no work that day and they would be needing the costumes next week.

In the Museum

"This sculpture is made around 1920's. It is the magnificent work of Ryu Xi…" Sakura spoke in a very clear voice to the tourist while Syaoran just watched her work behind the group. He told her she's just mentoring her today, but it was obviously a lie since they both get paid so they should also both work.

Sakura shoot Syaoran a glare when their eyes met while Syaoran just smiled smugly as he leaned on the wall looking very bored. She continued to tour them around doing a very great job at it, for the first time not messing it up.

When it was time for their break, she separated from the tourists for awhile. She got out her mineral water from her messenger bag and drank the whole thing without ever stopping. A small girl tugged on her shirt which startled her. She was probably five years of age and her hair was fixed in two cute pigtails.

"Miss, some guy wants me to give this to you," she said and handed a thorn less red rose to her. Before Sakura could ask her from whom it was, she skipped away.

There was a small note tied to it and Sakura gently open the note to see what's written inside. "Happy Valentines Day. 1000 off your debt Kinomoto," It was obvious to her who gave it after reading the small note. She looked to her side and saw Syaoran with the group of tourists. One of them was asking him a question, but he was looking her way.

When their eyes met for a couple of seconds, he looked away and finally paid attention to what the tourist was asking. On the other hand, Sakura looked back at the rose and smiled to herself, absolutely satisfied not by the fact that Syaoran took off 1000 from her debt, but by the fact that said his apology in his own little way.

She knew that he has a hard time showing anything he is feeling and somehow she will help him change that.

To be continued...

**There 'ya go! How is 2,984 words? I made two chapters todaii so cut me some slack will 'ya? This chapter and the first chapter of meh new stowie! Check it out, its not based on anything, but wutever. Ok, so its not the best valentines day thing ever, but I'll save all the great stuff in other chapters. I'll leave the authors hu are doing one-shot valentines fic the super sweet SS moment, so I hope u understand dat. Thank you so much for the people hu reviewed the first chappie . I luv u all! It really means a lot to me.**

**D o R K e T T e**


End file.
